Agatti Trip
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dua orang itu bahkan tidak mengakhiri perang dinginnya di hari H liburan. Britain bersaudara menganggap kelakuan Sealand masih lebih waras daripada tingkah dua orang tersebut. {canon} {happy birthday, arthie!}


**Agatti Trip**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: England/Seychelles. **Genre**: Romance/Humor. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: canon.

_(Dua orang itu bahkan tidak mengakhiri perang dinginnya di hari H liburan. Britain bersaudara menganggap kelakuan Sealand masih lebih waras daripada tingkah dua orang tersebut.)_

* * *

Tiket sudah ada di tangan masing-masing.

Tapi Britain bersaudara bingung. Bagaimana bisa saudara tertua mereka—_si pemegang tiket nomor satu_—bisa berangkat dengan aman, damai, dan tenang bersama gadis yang menghuni kamar depan itu—_si pemegang tiket nomor dua_—

—kalau ternyata di H-1 pun mereka masih perang dingin?!

* * *

Ireland mengetuk pintu kamar tamu pelan-pelan, berharap yang di dalam segera terbangun namun tidak mengusik penghuni lain yang kemungkinan besar sudah tidur semua.

Dia harus melakukannya berkali-kali dan menahan dirinya untuk tidak memanggil-manggil dengan suara keras. Beruntung, yang di dalam itu tidak mendengar bukan karena tidur, namun cuma karena telinganya disumpal _headset_ dan baru menyadari ada ketukan halus ketika ada jeda antarlagu.

Dia membukakan pintu. Nyaris keningnya jadi sasaran ketukan Ireland yang sedang lengah, sedang memperhatikan selasar rumah. "Oh, Ireland. Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" dia berkedip beberapa kali sambil menatap Seychelles, "'Chelle, kau belum tidur?"

"Eh, masuk, masuk," Seychelles langsung menarik tangan Ireland. "Yah, belum bisa tidur. Malas. Ada apa, sih?" dia menutup pintu lagi.

"Yakin besok jadi berangkat?"

"Ya ... iya," anehnya, Seychelles mengangkat bahu. "Tiket sudah dibeli. Tiket pulang juga sudah dijanjikan India, 'kan? Sayang kalau dibiarkan hangus dan aku tidak enak dengannya. Mubazir."

Salah satu alis Ireland meninggi. Mulutnya terbuka dengan aneh. "Tidak ada niatan untuk berbaikan dengan England?"

Bibir Seychelles mengerucut sebentar. Namun dia tetap terlihat santai. "Sepertinya tidak kecuali dia meminta maaf duluan."

"... Lalu bagaimana di perjalanan dan saat liburan nanti? Kalian akan menghabiskan waktu lima hari berduaan saja di sana!"

Gadis di hadapannya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku berencana untuk tidur saja selama perjalanan dari London ke New Delhi."

Ireland memijat keningnya. Sepertinya rencananya untuk mencoba membaikkan mereka berdua akan sia-sia. Seychelles tidak akan mau bergerak duluan tanpa adanya gerakan dari England. Dan menunggu England bergerak untuk sebuah permintaan maaf ... sepertinya akan lebih susah daripada mengatur strategi perang. Perang apapun.

Ireland menyerah.

* * *

Mereka berempat merasa benar-benar aneh pagi itu. Tiba-tiba saja mereka semua secara kompak berharap ada Sealand di sini agar suasana setidaknya bisa sedikit lebih wajar dari yang kali ini. Oh, bahkan perilaku Sealand pun dianggap lebih waras daripada apa yang mereka hadapi.

Seychelles menyelesaikan sarapan dengan buru-buru dan langsung kabur ke kamar mandi ketika England baru selesai dari kegiatan rutinnya: membaca koran sambil minum teh di halaman belakang. Lalu Seychelles menyeret kopernya sampai ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa sambil bermain _game_ di ponselnya. England mandi cukup lama. Setelahnya, dia menenteng kopernya turun dan langsung menaruhnya di teras.

"Oi, antarkan aku," dia langsung memerintah ketika dia bertemu pandang dengan Wales. Ireland dan kembarannya saling menyenggol.

Wales berpikir dan tak langsung menjawab. Mungkin dia bisa beraksi kali ini. Ajak saja Seychelles segera kalau ternyata bukan England yang mau mengajaknya dengan langsung, bukankah itu bagus?

"Ya, halo, taksi bandara?"

Wales mengembuskan napas panjang. _Sial, mana ada akhirnya kalau begini_. Dia melirik pada Scotland dan Scotland cuma memberinya tatapan acuh-tak-acuh. Northern Ireland dan sang kembaran tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Terlebih England, kelihatannya dia tak peduli pada suara Seychelles barusan yang cukup nyaring.

Walau sedikit malas, akhirnya Wales mengalah juga dan mengambil kunci mobil. "Ayo," katanya berlalu di hadapan England. "Kalian bagaimana?" dia memandang tiga orang saudaranya yang tersisa bergantian.

"Aku ikut 'Chelle," Ireland langsung berdiri di dekat gadis itu, yang masih sibuk main _game_.

Scotland cuma memutar bola mata dan tahu-tahu langsung bergabung dengan Ireland. England menatap Northern Ireland dengan tajam, membuat si adik akhirnya mengalah sambil nyengir seperti orang polos.

Begitu Wales dan yang lain menghilang dari teras, baru Ireland buka suara. "Um, 'Chelle, kautahu ada satu mobil lagi 'kan? Kita bisa pakai itu."

"Aku bisa menyetirkannya," Scotland, dengan tangan bersilang, menawarkan dengan tatapan datar.

"Aaah, kenapa kalian tidak bilang dari tadiii?" Seychelles langsung berdiri. "Ayo, ayo, sekaraaang!" dia menyeret tangan Ireland dan kopernya di tangan yang lain. Ranselnya berguncang ketika dia mulai berlari menuju pintu luar.

Tidak habis-habis rasa heran yang lain.

Dan tentunya, rasa heran itu tetap ada bahkan sampai ke bandara. Setelah mereka berdua berpamitan, keduanya berjalan masuk ke bandara seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Keempatnya mencoba untuk mengintai bagaimana mereka di dalam sana sebisa mereka—dan sampai sejauh mata mereka dapat menjangkau, dua orang itu memang memiliki jarak yang tak seberapa namun sibuk sendiri dengan dunia masing-masing. Seychelles dengan ponselnya dan England memandangi orang-orang yang sibuk di bandara tersebut.

Mereka tidak terlihat seperti dua orang yang akan berlibur secara privat sama sekali.

Yang terjadi di pesawat sama seperti ramalan empat bersaudara itu.

Tetap seperti dua orang yang tak saling mengenal dan di sepanjang perjalanan, Seychelles tidur saja. Cuma bangun untuk makan atau mengatur _playlist_ di fasilitas _media player_ pesawat, memasang _headset_, lalu tidur lagi.

* * *

Sebenarnya masalahnya terlalu sepele dan tak salah keempat saudara England menertawakannya diam-diam. Cuma karena Seychelles, yang waktu itu baru datang dari negerinya, salah memberi makanan pada kelinci peliharaan England di halaman belakang rumahnya, dan akhirnya mereka berdebat lalu keluar kata-kata dari mulut England: "Kau ini norak dan kampungan sekali. Memberi makanan pada kelinci saja bisa salah. Tidak pernah bertemu hewan selain ikan, ya?"

Maka perang dingin pun meletus.

Kalau memikirkan itu lagi, England merasa benar-benar konyol dan ingin mencubit Seychelles sampai pipinya melar. Masa' cuma gara-gara hal itu, dia marah?

Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah biasa bertengkar dan rasanya aneh kalau tidak ada perdebatan konyol setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Bukan cuma Ireland dan yang lain yang merasa aneh. England juga. Malah sekarang England merasa bahwa bertengkar lebih baik daripada aksi diam-diaman begini. Tadi di bandara New Delhi, India sempat melihat adanya keanehan dan bertanya ada apa, namun England tak sempat menjelaskan lebih jauh karena penerbangan menuju Agatti tidak lama lagi.

Di penerbangan kedua ini tak jauh beda. Hanya ada Seychelles yang begitu terpekur pada jendela dan England yang terpaksa menyibukkan diri dengan membaca.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan saat sudah dini hari waktu setempat. England memilih untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi sebelum adanya perebutan yang janggal. Dia membiarkan dirinya lama-lama di dalam sana. _Biar saja, siapa tahu diomeli waktu keluar_.

Ah, England minta perhatian, rupanya.

Dasar.

Mungkin dia lebih sayang pada harga diri dan gengsinya ketimbang kelinci-kelincinya—

—dan Seychelles.

England sengaja berendam lama-lama di bathtub sampai nyaris terlelap dan begitu sadar, dia sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam di dalam sana.

Tanpa ada teguran dari luar.

Masalahnya adalah: dia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi di dalam sini atau dia akan mengerut dan menggigil ketika menemui pendingin ruangan di luar sana.

Lihatlah apa yang ia temukan di kamar mereka. Pantas saja dia tidak diomeli.

Seychelles sudah tertidur. Masih memakai kaos kaki. Sneakersnya bergelimpangan di dekat ranjang.

Dengan pelan-pelan dan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan bunyi, England merayap ke sisi kosong kasur dan berbaring memandang langit-langit. Hal ini harus jadi lebih baik besok, atau liburan mereka akan sia-sia. Ia mulai mencari cara untuk memperbaikinya.

Mungkin cuma hal _itu_.

* * *

England adalah _midnight owl _sekaligus _early bird_. Tidur bukan hal yang begitu penting baginya. Dia bisa tidur begitu larut namun tetap bangun pagi. Mungkin insting pelaut yang sudah lama dipensiunkannya tidak benar-benar mati. Membuatnya selalu terjaga dan waspada.

Sementara Seychelles ... kalau bukan matahari pagi yang membangunkannya, mungkin dia akan tetap hanyut dalam tidurnya. Dia terbangun sama seperti saat ia tidur: sendirian. Entah ke mana si England pergi.

Wanita itu duduk sejenak di tepi ranjang. Kepalanya sedikit berat. Pasti karena terlalu banyak tidur, sangkanya, sebab delapan jam setengah di perjalanan udara, lebih dari separuhnya dia habiskan untuk tidur saja. Rasa pusing membuatnya susah berpikir. Berpikir soal apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Oh, bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak muak dengan aksi diam-diaman seperti bocah begini. Mereka tua dan mereka _negara_, kenapa harus melakukan hal konyol?

Seychelles mendengus. _Dia yang mulai, kok, dia juga yang harus mengakhiri_.

Dia melepas kaus kakinya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke sudut kamar, dekat lemari. Saat ia mencari sandal, dia sadar ada sebuah kotak kecil yang menarik di meja kecil dekat lampu tidur.

Kotak beludru ungu itu terbuka. Ada sebuah cincin di dalamnya. Sepertinya, seharusnya isinya dua, karena ada satu lubang kosong di belakang cincin tersebut.

Seychelles tertegun.

Tidak mungkin itu hadiah dari pemilik villa.

Dia mengambil cincin tersebut. Perak dengan satu permata kecil bercahaya emas—_amber_. Seperti berkaca, seperti melihat matanya di sana. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat cerita England yang baru saja pulang dari perjalanan ke beberapa negara di Asia. Pasti ini salah satu buah tangannya.

Wanita itu memandang sekeliling ruangan. Pintu kamar mandi juga terbuka. Pasti England sedang keluar. Ia melepaskan napas. Lantas, digenggamnya cincin itu dan dibawanya keluar kamar. Menuju teras kecil di balik jendela kaca besar yang membatasi tempat tidur dengan lautan.

Dengan bertopang pada pagar kayunya saja, pemandangan lautan jernih sudah bisa didapat gratis. Tempat yang ditawarkan India ini memang tak salah. Dan keputusan England untuk menerimanya, juga keputusan dirinya untuk mau diajak liburan juga bukan hal yang salah. Lantas kesalahan siapa ini, sampai semuanya terasa keliru dan membuat perut bergejolak ketika memikirkan masalahnya? Seychelles ingin tertawa namun rasanya itu menyinggung dirinya sendiri.

Dibukanya genggaman tangannya. Dipandanginya cincin itu lagi. England tahu seleranya, yang tak terlalu suka perhiasan namun cukup senang dengan hal-hal yang berwarna-warni (bendera negaranya, misalnya).

Rasanya ini seperti bendera putih dari England—bagi Seychelles, yang mulai melunak setelah kebanyakan tidur.

England mungkin tidak cerdas soal kata-kata dan minta maaf secara langsung pada dirinya adalah salah satu dari hal terakhir di daftar hal-hal wajib di hidupnya. Namun bukan berarti dia jahat dan kejam juga tidak pernah bisa menghadapi wanita.

_Ya, 'kan?_ Seychelles bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menggenggam cincin itu lagi. Menopangkan dagu di atas pagar rendah tersebut.

Lalu bagaimana caranya dia memulai pembicaraan dengan England? Dia merasa sangat bodoh dalam hal seperti ini. Mereka memang sering bertengkar tapi setidaknya tidak sampai separah ini, perang dingin yang terbawa-bawa ribuan kilometer jauhnya.

Seychelles mengacak rambutnya kesal. Mungkin ia perlu mandi sekarang juga.

Lantas ditinggalkannya teras berjembatan tersebut. Mandi dengan air sejuk dari _shower_ sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan.

Beberapa langkah kemudian, dia berhenti.

Mana cincin tadi?

Kedua tangannya terbuka dan dia merasa tidak menggenggam apapun. Dia mencermati lantai namun nihil. Dia refleks berlari ke tempatnya berdiri tadi dan memandang ke bawah.

"Aaah, sial!"

* * *

_Gawatgawatgawatgawat_—cuma itu yang bisa dilontarkan Seychelles dalam hatinya ketika dia keluar kamar mandi dan England baru saja menutup pintu kamar.

Mereka berpandangan. Seychelles merasa kikuk. Dia membuang pandang lalu mengelapkan handuk keras-keras ke kepalanya—pelampiasan. England juga seperti patung di hadapan sana. Oke, oke, ini bukan waktunya untuk jadi anak kecil lagi—begitu sugesti yang akhirnya membuat Seychelles menoleh kembali.

Lalu tersenyum kecil untuk England. "Um ... selamat pagi."

Alis England terangkat. Ia cuma mengangkat bahu. "Ya, pagi," lantas berlalu. Duduk di meja makan di balik sekat.

Seychelles baru saja memikirkan kalimat apalagi yang harus dia gunakan namun beruntunglah ia—England buka suara duluan.

"Aku baru saja memesankan sarapan pagi. Apa kau tidak keberatan makan yang berbumbu pagi-pagi? Ada roti dengan kuah kare yang kelihatannya enak. Dan jus jeruk untukmu. Karena sepertinya kau tidak terlalu suka teh."

"O-oh, tidak apa-apa," Seychelles membongkar kopernya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas. England sepertinya akan langsung mengajak keluar hari ini. Tempat wisata yang keren, kata India, harus ditempuh dengan _boat_. Dia menjatuhkan pilihan pada kaos lengan panjang. Sepertinya hari ini akan panas, dan dia tidak membawa _sunblock_ sama sekali. Menjadi wanita daerah tropis yang berkulit gelap membuatnya kurang akrab dengan benda itu.

Begitu memasuki ruang makan, England sedang membaca koran. Jadi itu alasan mengapa dia tidak memesan makanan lewat telepon saja.

Seychelles memutar bola mata. Mendadak kehilangan ide untuk bicara kalau menemui saat-saat seperti ini.

"Tadi India meneleponku."

"Oh, apa katanya?"

"Dia menawarkan tambahan liburan dua hari. Kita bisa menginap di rumahnya di New Delhi dan dia juga akan mengajak kita ke Taj Mahal."

"Eh, itu bagus! Aku mau, aku mau!" Seychelles mendapatkan energinya kembali.

England menatapnya dengan kelopak mata merendah. "Tanggal tiga puluh aku sudah harus ada di Amerika. Lupa, ya?"

"Ah, iya ..." bahu Seychelles melemas dan dagunya menempel di atas meja. "Ayolaah, tidak bisa ditunda, ya?"

"America akan ribut. Dan ini urusan diplomatik. Mau bagaimana? Atau kalau kaumau, kau boleh pergi ke sana, dan aku pulang. Kaubisa liburan dengan India."

"Tidak seru," geleng Seychelles dengan kepala masih ada di atas meja.

"Ya sudah," England menurunkan korannya, sadar ada bunyi bel yang mengusik. "Tolak saja. Kita bisa liburan lagi lain kali, kalau aku punya banyak hari libur dan kau tidak sibuk," dia sudah berada di ruang lain, dan meninggikan suaranya, "Barangkali ke New Zealand."

Aroma sarapan tercium. Sinar matahari yang tembus dari dinding di balik Seychelles yang didominasi kaca membuat makanan itu bersinar. Fokus Seychelles pun teralih. Sementara.

* * *

Sementara England mengurus piring-piring bekas itu dengan seorang pelayan di muka pintu, Seychelles pergi ke sisi luar villa lagi. Menuju tepi laut sambil memikirkan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini soal cincin barusan. Sedikit-banyak dia menyalahkan pilihan England pada villa 'mengapung' ini. Air di bawah sana dalam dan tentu saja mencari benda sekecil itu hanya akan membuahkan kesia-siaan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ujung-ujungnya kesalahan terbesar adalah miliknya.

"Hei."

"Ah-eh—ah, aaah, ya, ada apa?"

Kening England berkerut. "Kau kenapa?"

"Emmm, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Uh, hari yang cerah, ya, he he. Jadi ... kapan kita ke sana?" mata Seychelles pun bergerak. Dan menangkap sesuatu di tangan England. Pasangan cincin itu dipakainya! Berliannya berwarna hijau.

Oh Tuhan. England membeli yang sesuai dengan diri mereka. Seychelles merasa menciut.

"_Boat_-nya baru akan siap satu jam lagi."

"Mmm—nn ... begitu ..."

England belum terlihat puas dengan sikap Seychelles. Terasa makin mencurigakan baginya. Alisnya terangkat, matanya mencari sesuatu di tangan Seychelles. Tadi dia menemukan kotak yang kosong di samping ranjang. Berarti benda itu seharusnya sedang dipakai. Atau hanya disimpan?

Seharusnya kalau wanita itu masih marah dan tidak mau menerima sapaannya, otomatis benda itu tak akan disentuh, hm?

"Mana cincinmu?"

"E-eh, ooh, jadi itu cincin untukku?" Seychelles langsung menutup mulutnya. Seharusnya dia berpura-pura saja tidak tahu-menahu soal cincin itu! Kalau begini 'kan ... duh, buntutnya akan panjang. Dia menuntut dirinya untuk menyiapkan amunisi perang dingin kedua.

"Jadi kau melihat dan menemukannya, 'kan?"

Seychelles menggigit bibirnya. Dia menatap England, mengiba, namun tiba-tiba saja semuanya terlihat kabut. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memekik ketika bilang 'maaf'—dan dia langsung berlutut menarik-narik ujung kemeja England.

"Huaaa—maaf, maaf! A-aku tidak bermaksud ... ta-tapi ... aduh, cincinnya—maaf, England, maaf! Aku tahu aku salah dan kau sudah membawakan itu jauh-jauh dari Asia lalu kau bermaksud minta maaf dengan benda itu ... sungguh aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kecewa tapi-ta-tapi—huaaa, maaf!"

England bersikeras untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Untuk beberapa saat, dia diam dan membiarkan suara cengeng Seychelles mendampingi suara laut yang mengisi suasana mereka.

"Ma-maaf ... kaumau memaafkanku, 'kan? Hu-huu—"

Yang berikutnya dilakukan England adalah mengelus kepala Seychelles. Lalu berlutut di hadapannya. Masih dengan tangan di kepala wanita itu, dia menatap Seychelles, "Kau menjatuhkannya ke laut, ya?"

Mata Seychelles benar-benar berair. Bibirnya gemetar. Dengan takut, dia mengangguk.

England menyeringai.

Seychelles termangu.

"Itu bukan cincin yang kubeli di Asia, kok. Aku cuma membelinya di salah satu toko di pinggir jalan di London. Permatanya imitasi. Awalnya mau kupakai sebagai gantungan kunci saja. Dan aku tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara agar kau bicara denganku lagi adalah dengan barang cantik."

Rahang Seychelles menggantung. Dalam sekejap keningnya langsung mengernyit dan dia menyerang England dengan pukulan di dada dengan bertubi-tubi, membuat laki-laki itu nyaris terkapar di lantai jika tidak menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang.

"Sialaaaan! Sial, sial, sial!"

"Oi, oi, oi!" England mencoba menangkap tangan Seychelles. Satu berhasil didapatkannya. "Oooi! Itu kulakukan supaya perang dingin konyol itu bisa berhenti, kau sadar tidak?!"

Tangan Seychelles berhenti bergerak. Dia mengembuskan napas panjang, dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas England. "Hmmmhh," suaranya teredam pakaian England. "Iya, iyaaa, aku tahu itu bodoh. Maaf, maaf," gumamnya malas,dia cukup tulus untuk tidak menunda minta maaf lagi.

"Dasar," England mencubit pipi Seychelles sampai melar. "Ceroboh sekali. Lalu kenapa tadi tidak berenang saja untuk mencarinya, huh? Kau anak pulau, 'kan?"

"Aku terlalu panik! Sampai-sampai aku berpikir bahwa akan sia-sia kalau benda sekecil itu bisa ditemukan di dalam laut yang dalam begini. Yang paling kupikirkan cuma cara untuk minta maaf padamu ..."

England pun bangkit sampai menggaruk kepalanya. Seychelles duduk.

"Aah, dasar," dia mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya kita sama. Sama-sama ingin minta maaf. Tapi ... yah, kita sama-sama bodoh."

Seychelles menyeka matanya. Sambil menatap England, kemudian dia tersenyum pahit. "Begini, ya, sifat manusia yang kita semua punya. Pantas saja perang di dunia tidak pernah berhenti."

England tertawa sarkastis. "Bisa juga kau menyadarinya."

"Hee, aku tidak sebodoh yang kaukira, tahu."

England membantu Seychelles berdiri. "Jadi ... apa yang akan kita lakukan selama menunggu _boat_?"

Seychelles akhirnya bisa tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku masih lapar. Ke luar, yuk, aku mau _seafood_! Kepiting dengan bumbu kare India—aaah, pasti gurih sekaliiii, aku mauu!"

England memijat keningnya. "Aku heran kenapa kau tetap kurus."

* * *

England kelihatan rindu sekali dengan laut. Mungkin dia, yang sekarang berdiri di tepian _boat_ dan seolah menantang angin, sedang mengkhayal kembali ke hari-harinya sebagai bajak laut. Seychelles cuma diam, sesekali memotret dengan kamera besarnya.

Tiba di laguna itu, England langsung melepas kemejanya dan menanggalkan jinsnya untuk bersiap menceburkan diri ke air dengan kedalaman sepuluh kaki namun memiliki permukaan seperti kaca itu. Seychelles melakukannya dengan lebih lamban karena memikirkan sesuatu.

_Aku tidak punya hadiah apa-apa._

Dia pun maju mendekati England. Segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher England begitu lelaki itu menoleh.

Seychelles mencium bibir England dan menutup matanya. England, meski terkejut, refleksnya cukup baik untuk mengimbangi secara selaras. Sekian waktu semua tetap seperti itu, hingga Seychelles merasa cukup lelah berjinjit dan segera memisahkan diri.

"Maaf tidak membawakan kado apapun. Sejujurnya ... aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan atau kuberikan. Tapi ... selamat ulang tahun, Kirkland."

England kelihatan terkejut.

Seychelles pun tertawa, lalu mencolek hidung lawan bicaranya. "Lupa, ya, kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu?" dia berjinjit sekali lagi untuk satu kecup singkat, "selamat menjadi semakin tua, Arthur."

England berkedip beberapa kali. "Sebenarnya aku ingat. Malah aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Tapi aku cuma kaget karena kau tidak memiliki kado sama sekali."

Kelopak mata Seychelles merendah. Senyumnya langsung lenyap. Dia melepaskan tangan dari England dan langsung menampar lengannya. "Sialan."

England tertawa lepas, "Aku bukan si ceroboh yang bahkan lupa tanggalku sendiri, Nona," dia menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi bagi kita ... ulang tahun sebenarnya bukan hal yang begitu penting lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak angka yang harus digunakan untuk menyebutkan umur. Memang, itu baik untuk memperingati bahwa ... yah, kita masih hidup. Tapi bukan sesuatu yang harus dirayakan besar-besaran lagi. Kau tahu kau sudah dewasa ketika yang terpenting untukmu bukanlah pengulangan tahunnya. Tapi apa yang kaudapat di tahun itu dan yang akan datang."

Seychelles menyeringai tipis, "Berarti aku tidak salah, 'kan, tidak membawakan kado untukmu?"

England mengulum senyumnya. Langsung menarik tangan Seychelles, berlari ke arah air, "Kau harus membayarnya dengan membuat liburan ini lebih menyenangkan!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam air dengan bunyi debam yang keras.

**end.**

* * *

a/n: happy birthday, england, such an honor to share the same birthday date with you (even though yours is not official but ... fans give april 23rd as his date, right? XD).

and, yes, cerita ini ngambil setting di **india**. Agatti ini tempat wisata di daerah Lakshadweep, bisa ditempuh pakai pesawat kok. Lakshadweep ini serangkaian pulau-pulau di perairan yang super-wah-biru-dan-jernihnya so yeah recommended buat yang suka wisata air /o/ setting di ujung fic itu di Laguna-nya, bisa ditempuh pakai boat. ada museum juga di agatti, yang berisi koleksi replika dan ukiran yang bertema kehidupan laut. kalau mau liat-liat, bisa jelajah situs agattibeachvilla dot com, di sana lengkap kok sampe ke urusan tarif segala hehe~

so, yeah, terima kasih sudah membaca kadoku buat para pembaca hetalia ini! /o/ (anggap aja ini hadiah dari aku dan iggy ke kalian wwww)


End file.
